Code Geass R1
by Flipkicks
Summary: With him witnessing the death of his mother and no longer claiming his right for the throne, Lelouch Vi Britannia is now taking residence in Japan and will make a huge impact as time passes on. He will do whatever it takes to get rid of the world's hate and become either the world's enemy or the world's savior.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you is a new crossover story simply called "Code Geass R1" a Code Geass X Sailor Moon crossover story and was inspired by TTY7 and his story "Here We Go Again". There is going to be romance with Lelouch and some of the girls in the story and there will be 2 other characters to be introduced in the later part of the story.**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 _To destroy a greater evil, you must fight it with evil itself. I don't care if your the devil itself, I'll destroy evil. I'll make a world a better place, even it costs me my life!_ ** _  
_** **Lelouch Vi Britannia, 2017 A.T.B**

* * *

 **Turn 0**

May 4th, 2009 A.T.B, Kururugi Shrine

A young boy with raven was walking down the shrine after saying his prays to his now decease mother, keeping a stern face, he walks down the shrine and goes to the house he was taken in. 'I wonder if your watching over us mom.' He thought as he enters the house.

Unknown to the young boy, a man who appears to be in his twenties was watching over him, taking in notes from observing him, his little sister and his friend ever since he was taken in couple weeks ago. 'Seems we have a potential member in the future. Glad to know master's info was right on the money.' The young man stand up and leaves the area without anyone seeing him.

The raven haired boy entered the house where he spots his little sister fast asleep, holding on her blanket tightly. He smiles as he sees his sister sleeping, he spots a ring with an unknown sigil engraved inside the ring. He wonders what this symbol is but he shrugs it off and puts the ring in his pockets and goes to find his friend, Suzaku Kururugi.

Stadtfeld Residence 

A young girl with bright red hair was watching TV as her brother was helping out with their mother with groceries. While they were taking out the groceries, the young girl goes into her brothers room, only seeing everything neat for some reason as she knows it means he's hiding something in his room. She begins her snooping around, going from his clothing stand to his night stand and only found nothing. 'Man...why can't I find anything oni-chan keeps a secret.' The girl continues to search her brothers room. It took her about 5 minutes to search for something, she checked her brothers jacket and shook the jacket, hoping to find something but nothing until that is when she dropped it where she heard something on the floor.

She looked at the jacket and sees a ring with in unknown sigil on the outside of the ring. She thought it was bizarre that her brother has some weird ring in his pocket. She thought it was like a wedding ring or something that her brother kept it from her and she puts the ring back in the jacket and places it on the bed like before and leaves the room.

Unknown to the Stadtfeld family, a female woman who appears to be in around 17-20 years old was looking through the next mansion's rooftop, she was smiling as in the future, she would play a important part of order in the future. 'Guess Kozuki's little sister is just as curious he says. Can't wait to see her potential as a member.' She leaves the rooftops and no one sees her.

Back at the Kururugi Shrine

Suzaku was practicing his kendo techniques with Tohdoh watching over him, smiling as his apprentice fine swordsmanship getting better and better with each day. He looks at his watch and he decided to have Suzaku take a break. "Suzaku, take a break. I'll be back." Tohdoh leaves the room and makes a phone call.

"What is it?" a rough voice said.

"Suzaku is getting better with a blade master. He'll make a fine holy sword." Tohdoh replies.

"You sure he has what it takes to be part of the order? And most importantly under your order?" the rough voice said.

"We just need to make sure Britannia doesn't find out that the 17th heir is alive." Tohdoh tells him and the rough voice didn't like the last part.

"Don't worry Tohdoh, with this war continuing on, Lelouch won't even matter. They will presume that both have perished in this war and not give a care in the world for the deceased former prince and princess of the Britannian Empire. He may be an asset to all of us in the future."

Tohdoh gives off a confuse expression. He knows that the former prince of Britannia is taught to be a future ruler of the Britannia or even one of the governors of one of the Areas. For someone that young, he was taught to know many different language from Japanese when he first got here to Spanish and so on and so forth but his main strength has been tactics and battle plans for someone who is only 7 years old.

"You really believe so?" He asks his boss.

"He needs to be trained a bit more to be a effective leader but he will need some friends so that he can grow up. Since he is friends with Suzaku and is the only friend he has, why not introduce him to some of Suzaku's other friends."

Since Suzaku is the only friend that Lelouch and Nunnally have, he thought it would be best if they both got a chance to meet some new friends.

"Very well, I'll do what I must." He then hangs up the phone and proceeds to head back to the dojo and retrain Suzaku but he didn't expect to see some of Suzaku's friends already here.

The first one he sees has big sky blue eyes, and long, golden blonde hair kept parted in the center and typically tied into two buns/pigtails, odango hairstyle. The second one has long black hair and purple eyes. The third one has short dark blue hair, that reaches to about her shoulders, and blue eyes. The fourth one has big green eyes, long brown wavy hair that she usually keeps tied up with a ponytail holder with two green balls, and is almost always shown wearing her pink rose earrings. The fifth one has blue eyes and blonde hair, preferring to wear her hair down with a simple red bow in it.

"Didn't expect you girls to be here this quickly."

"Nice to meet you Tohdoh-san!" The girls bow their heads in respect for the leader of the Japanese Residence. Each of the girls lost their family and were adopted by the House of Kyoto as the leader thought they have some potential but they needed to make sure that they change their statuses with them planting the seeds.

"Girls. There's someone I would like for you all to meet." The girls nodded their heads and would follow Tohdoh while Suzaku would also follow them. They would find Lelouch and Nunnally by the shrine with their maid that was assigned to them by the head of the Kyoto family. "Girls, I would like for you all to be friends with Lelouch Lamperouge and Nunnally Lamperouge. Lelouch, this is Usagi, Ami, Minako, Makoto and Rei.

"Nice to meet you all." Lelouch says politely to the girls.

"It's so nice to meet you all." Nunnally says to the girls as well as they look at the young girl kinda funny.

"She's blind." Tohdoh says plainly towards them as they all gasped, this was something they haven't seen before but they quickly made sure not to judge the little girl. "I want you all to get along so that you all can grow up with each other."

Each of them nodded their heads and once Tohdoh left the scene, Lelouch and the others would soon have a chance to talk and get to know each other and have some fun, with Tohdoh watching from afar.

'At least this gives the boy and the others to bond. Those bonds will strengthen him and this long road ahead of them.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring to you is a new chapter for "Code Geass R1" thank you guys for checking out the story and what you all thought of the 1st chapter.**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

We fight for the truth, The Black Knights fights for the truth. We'll take matters into our own hands if we don't get the results. **  
** **Kallen Stadtfelt, 2018 A.T.B**

* * *

 **Turn 0.1**

August 7th, 2015 A.T.B 

Lelouch was not having a good day as he ran into a mob of girls, who were trying to get a date with him but luckily thanks to his training he was able to get away from them but he end up tiring himself out. 'Geez...I wish Milly would not plan these things out just to torture me.' He thought as he entered a secret room he learned couple years back when he enrolled in Ashford Academy.

The girls were walking aimlessly trying to find the ice prince as he was called by the majority of the girls in the campus. The looked around the same hallway for the last 5 minutes and came up with nothing and they leaved the area.

'Milly...For once I would like a day of peace and quiet, not a day of torture you do on a daily bases.' He started to breath heavily as the room he was in started to grow hotter by the minute.

["Have you found him?"] Milly asked through the radios she gave out to them.

{"Sorry Ma'am but he got away."} a blonde haired girl reported.

["Keep searching for him. Remember, he is still has low stamina."] Milly turned off her radio and the group of girls continued their search and leave the area. Lelouch comes out of the hidden room, sweating his ass off.

"Jesus Milly...I wish...I still...exercise back then..." Lelouch panting heavily as he looks over the corner to make sure the girls were not in the same area. He takes off his student uniform off and changes it into a black hoodie since it was already the end of the day. While he was walking down the hallways, he uses his gift to make sure the girls weren't around him. 'This gift does have its benefits. I wonder how I got this gift?' Lelouch continues to 'run away' by using hidden rooms in the building. As he gets away form the girls, he bumped into a red haired girl. While he was using his gift, he sees her in a pink aura, which is unknown color to him. He knew blue as allies, red as enemies, white as a bystander, and gold as a target.

The girl also sees him as pink, she knew the colors when she was training with the Creed. She was ranked as one of their top field agents at a young age. She heard of another member around her age, being one of the top agents but was considered to be their weakest due to his stamina, but overall the boy was a prodigal genius when it comes to being a strategist.

"You ok?" Lelouch offered her a hand and she accepted it.

"Yeah, sorry if I didn't see you." She apologizes and whips some of the dust off of her skirt.

"Don't worry, its my fault to begin with. Your Kallen Stadtfelt right?" He asks.

"Yes, I am Kallen Stadtfeld, heiress to the Stadtfeld family. Who are you?" She asks politely and started to slowly drew her hidden blade

"I'm Lelouch Lamperouge of the student council and I advise you not to draw out your blade to your superior." He ordered and Kallen was confuse what he mean and Lelouch showed her his bracer.

"Your part of the Resistance?" She was surprise to see a classmate part of the Resistance against the ruling country of the Holy Britannian Empire.

"Been part of it since 2009. I'm one of the major supporters for Japan."

"Why do you call Area 11 Japan?"

"I've been here since the the invasion. This place feels more of a home then back in the homeland. I take it you're part Japanese based on your surprise reaction."

Kallen was surprise on how Lelouch was able to get her ethnicity right on the money.

"Yes...I'm half Japanese from my mother's side and Britannian from my father's side." She explains.

"I see. How long you've been a member of the creed?"

" '09 like you."

"Your reason for joining?"

"I want to see a future where we don't have to be suppress by fear of the Holy Britannian Empire. I want to make a peaceful world for my little sister and I do attend on doing just that."

"Your fighting for your family, most importantly: your mother and brother if I'm right." Lelouch looked at her.

"Yes...my brother died 2 years ago and it was an explosion that killed him. The only thing that keeps on showing in my mind is the person that killed him." She tighten her fist in anger, remembering her brother's death. "My mother on the other hand couldn't get over his death and went into depression and is taking refrain to ease her pain, remembering her time with him." She looks down at the floor an Lelouch could see why.

"I'm sorry if I brought it up. I would feel the same way." Lelouch felt bad that he brought up the subject but could relate to the red head.

"What do you mean?" She was curious from his response.

"I have a little sister who I take care of. Her name is Nunnally and I don't know what would happen if she died." He too tighten his fist and Kallen started to feel better for some reason, smiling at his answer.

"We both fight for our loved one, to make sure nothing happens to them." She said.

"Yeah, I hope we get to meet in combat soon, Kallen." Lelouch looks out to see if the girls are coming around the corner with his Eagle vision and be bails into a nearby room.

The girls were wondering around and see Kallen in the hallway.

"Hey Kallen, have you seen Lelouch around?" A brunette asks.

Kallen shook her head, "I haven't seen him but I think heard something that way." Kallen pointed the hallway on her right and the girls went in as she said. 'You owe me Lelouch.' She thought of as she walks down the hallway straight down and continues.

* * *

Girl's Dorms 

"You guys ready?" Usagi asks her best friends as they all show her their transcripts.

7 years have passed for all of them and the girls were 'adopted' into the Ashford Family as a favor to Lelouch since they are his childhood friends. All of them besides Mina, followed Lelouch to Ashford. They haven't seen her ever since but hope one day that they might see her again.

Each of her friends would have English names with Usagi being named 'Serena', Ami as 'Amy Anderson', Makoto as 'Lita' and Rei as 'Rey'. The Ashford Family made sure that they kept their Japanese heritage a secret since they don't want them to be discriminated by their actual names or be called an 'Eleven'.

"We're ready as ever be." Rei answers the blonde haired teen as they all grabbed their bags and headed out of the room for their first day at Ashford Academy as Freshmen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys Flipkicks here and today I bring you is a new chapter for "Code Geass R1" thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

"Hey" Talking  
'Hey' Thought  
{Command} Radio

* * *

Ashford Academy, 8;13 A.M

Lelouch was currently on the rooftop since he didn't want to attend homeroom nor did he want to attend 1st period class. He looks out on the rooftop, wondering what he should do next. He had spent many years training under the guidelines of the best members of the resistance and under the guidelines of the grandmaster of the order of the Japanese branch.

He recalls his orders from the master but it was the same role he has played, gather information from some small grunts of the Templar order around downtown. He looks at his phone and begins to hack into the system, gathering as much info from the templar order's before he has to reset his phone.

'humph...who would have thought that master would be so kindly to give me this phone.'Lelouch thought about his phone since it's so powerful, he can hack the system itself before they have to change everything. 'Master's so kind to give me this. Then again I am one of the best besides Kallen.' Lelouch got a lot of info from a data based source and resets his phone. After his phone resets, he calls the master.

"Hello?" a female voice said.

"Master, I'm sending you the data you request. I managed to get a lot of info from the phone I received from you." Lelouch tells her.

"Good. I'm receiving the info now. Right now, Kallen and Nagata are going to retrieve a very important item. Once I get confirmation, I'll call you." She ends the call and Lelouch puts away his cell and goes to class.

'Just what on earth is Kallen doing?' He asks himself that as he rans into one of his female friends, Makoto or her english name, Lita.

"There you are!" Makoto drags the skinny youth by his arm, "Milly has been on my ass trying to find you!"

"Ow! Lita, your ripping my arm off!" Lelouch tries to stop his brunette haired friend to stop but knowing Lita is the strongest one he knows in the school, there was no stopping her.

Throughout the couple of years since Makoto and the others have become of one of the many best friends in the school and is the somewhat 'bodyguard' around the school, to which Makoto didn't really care about that.

"Milly wants your thoughts on this new budget. Come on pretty boy." She would drag her friend to the student council room.

With Kallen.

She was having a very bad day, not only she had to retrieve a item that was in a truck, she was getting shot at by various group of security guards. 'Kami I hate this!' She angrily thought as she went behind cover, as did Nagata. 'Wish these fuckers would just go away!' She drew out her 9mm pistol from her holder and begins to shoot back at the guards as did Nagata. She only managed to kill one of the guards, who happens to be the sniper on the second floor of the building.

"Kallen throw a smoke after I run towards the truck. I'll place some C4 in the meantime." Nagata then places the C4 by his position while Kallen was covering fire, distracting most of the guards.

'This sucks!' Kallen continues to fire at the guards, picking off 2 guards with headshots.

"Kallen, let's go!" Nagata then shoots at the remaining guards so Kallen hurries back to the target. "Here goes something." He mummers to himself as he detonates the C4, creating some massive holes and almost destroying some of the support beams.

"Come on!" Kallen yells as Nagata starts the truck and they begin to drive off as she threw couple smoke grenades.

Ashford Academy; 10 AM

"Yo Lelouch!" Rivalz manages to catch up to his friend.

"What is it?" He asks him.

"One of our customers called me and says he can us your help again."

"Does he recall the favor?"

"He does, he'll repay you after this."

"Good, what time does he need us there?"

"Probaby around 1, we can ditch like usual since the teach hardly take attendance."

"Sounds good. I'll meet you by the garage." Lelouch then walks towards class since he might as well make his appearance.

"Off gambling Lulu?" He turns around to see his blue haired friend, Ami.

"You intend to stop me Ami?" She of course shakes her head as she isn't the type to stop him, even if she could.

Ami Mizuno is one of Lelouch's smartest friends in the school and is the second smartest in the school, only behind Lelouch. Some would also consider her to be one of the school's beauties with her friends added as well. The two would have a strong friendship and somewhat of a little rivalry in terms of Ami trying to best Lelouch in chess, to which she would fail every time but she wouldn't give up. Ami is currently on her 'duties' on keeping an eye on her friend with his 'disappearance'.

"Knowing you, you will probably come up with hundreds of excuses but since I heard your phone call with Rivalz, you're going to play chess with some noblemen."

He would smirk as she caught him but knowing her, she isn't the type to spill it to Milly.

"Don't worry Lelouch, I won't but they'll figure it out." She would wave goodbye at him as she takes her leave.

Highway; 1 P.M.

{Target acquired. Target moving about a speed of 80 kilometers per hour, moving to delta 1 to delta 2." The pilot reports in.

{Roger that. All mobile units, declare code 34 from alpha 1 to alpha 3. Unit must be captured back. Eliminate the hostiles.} The commander says.

'Great. Just what we need.' Kallen hacked the radio transmission from the soldiers. "Nagata, change directions."

[Here is video footage of todays bombing in Osaka. We believe the terrorist have stolen a military weapon but once we get confirmatiom, we will inform you all.] The news reporter says as an elder gentlemen hesitates on making a move as a snob nobility smirks as the clock makes a noise.

"Your out of time. For now on, you will make your moves at 20 seconds." One of the guards says as the snob nobility flocs his nails.

"humph...very well, I'm game." He smirks as the door opens, revealing Lelouch and Rivalz. "So this is your substitute?" He examines the teenager, seeing that in his mind, a weak boy who has no game.

"Well what do we have here? A nobleman with a flamboyant attitude and a snob attitude who shows bad taste in woman." Lelouch smirks as the nobleman shows little anger.

"You kids these days sure have a lot of time on your hands. What is your name?" He asks.

"Lelouch, Lamperouge." Lelouch says as Rivalz looks over the board.

"I don't think you'll be able to win this time man." Rivalz sounded worried but it didn't faze Lelouch.

"Hey Rivalz, when do you think we would have to leave? In order to make it back to class." Lelouch asks his blue haired friend as he observers the board.

"I think 20 minutes if you bust you ass in this one." Rivalz replies back to his friend, still unsure if he will win this one.

"Then you can drive back safely." Lelouch said as he took his clients seat, "I'll need 9 minutes. By the way about yesterday?" He looks at the elder man.

"Understood sir. We'll discuss this later."

"9 minutes? But you only have 20 seconds per move." The nobleman sounded surprise from his remark.

"Enought time." Lelouch picks up the black king.

"You start with the king?AHAHAHHAHA." He laughs as Lelouch shows a smile.

Ashford Academy

"Where's Lulu?" Shirley, the orange haired teen who has a massive crush on the resident 'ice-cold' prince, asks her friends.

"I haven't seen Rivalz also. You think it's poker this time?" Milly, the student council 'big boob' president, replies to her best friend.

"I think they went off for chess." Nina, the quiet student council/mad scientist, quietly says.

"You know they're forgetting that they are on the student council. They're off gambling for money, if only Lulu would stop, he can get high grades." Shirley says as she urges Lelouch to stop gambling.

"Oh if my darling Lulu would be a serious young man, how adorable." Milly jokes as Shirley blushes and goes quiet.

"Cat got your tongue about that Shirley." Rei says as she takes a bite on her lunch.

"By the way Rey, any idea where Serena is?" Milly asks the black haired beauty. Rei Hino is one of the many close friends that Lelouch has and is one of the few people that he can trust with his secrets and is perhaps one of the girls to be loyal to him and knows that he despises the Britannian Empire and wishes to destroy his own homeland.

"I think we all know where she is." She replies to the blonde as Milly thought on the idea with their friend Serena/Usagi, being left behind in class. They all know that she isn't the smartest in the group and is being told by their teacher to stay for some help.

Serena is also one of Lelouch's best friends and is the dimwitted member of the group but does have her moments.

With Lelouch.

The nobleman just gawked the chessboard, his king was captured by the black knight, he didn't know he was going to lose.

"Man I love playing against nobility, 5 minutes and 30 seconds has to be the best time you beat a nobility." Rivalz sounded very satisfied as he looks over the cash, "Man, they always pay out of pride. Can't believe he paid half a million dollars for this incident."

"He didn't have time to move either, besides nobleman like this are taboo, they're over privilege parasites is all." Lelouch sounded very uninterested as they exited the building.

"Why not challenge the 11's, there nothing like us Britannians." Rivalz sounded a little bit cocky.

"Just leave them be. After all; we did take Japan from them." Lelouch muttered to himself as the big screen TV, showing his older half brother Clovis La Britannia.

[To all my imperial subjects.] Clovis greeted as Lelouch stared daggers at him, clutching his fist in anger. [Including the many cooperative 11's that chose to serve the empire of Britannia.] Kallen also stared daggers at the prince.

'We're not 11's, we're Japanese!' Kallen barked in her head as she wanted to kill the prince.

[Do you not see it? My heart felt it was ripped apart from my chest and to be torn apart. The remnants with rage and sadness. But as ruler of Area 11, I will see to it that these terrorist are caught and are behind bars because we fight for is a righteous one. Now if everyone would please have a moment of silence for those who aid us in justice.] Clovis acted everything out perfectly as he puts his left hand on his head. [A moment of silence.] The feed ended as Rivalz started his bike.

'Nothing but an idiot.' Lelouch shakes his head as his brother acted very stupid. "You joining this 'moment' of silence?" He asks his friend.

"Naw, its embarrassing."

"And I agree with you. Besides, spilling tears over these people won't bring them back to life."

"Damn, that's dark man." Rivalz places his goggles over his eyes. Lelouch gazes back at the TV.

'There's no way you can change the world.' He thought as he lifts up his uniform, revealing his belt that once belong to his former mentor Tohdoh. 'But I can. Even if I'm just a hacker, I have the power to change everything.'

With Clovis

The camera stops as Clovis steps down from his makeshift throne.

"Well done your highness. No one would expect you to attend a party at the same time." One of the females says in a red evening dress.

"The Viceroy _is_ the marquee actor in all this. Nothing more then a mask. I need to change costumes quickly." Clovis says as he is swarm with guest. A tall man probably in his 30's looks at the Viceroy in disgust.

'Nothing but a pathetic sham.' He shakes his head as a soldier, probably a general . 'A soldier?"

"My Lord?" The soldier says.

'Not another appearance? I hope its not dreary.' The reporter was about to leave but he heard something he wasn't suppose to.

"Deploy the royal guards, the Knightmares too." He ordered the soldier.

'Royal guards?' The director was confuse as to why the viceroy of Area 11 is sending his Royal Guards and not the Knight police for this simple matter.

With Lelouch

Lelouch was looking at his journal as he and Rivalz were on there way back to school, hoping things were going to be ok until they hear a truck behind them as Rivalz floored the bike as the truck turn to the left curve, causing it to collided with a nearby building's support beams.

"Was that our fault?"

"I don't think so." Lelouch takes off his helmet and looks at the truck. "Hey Rivalz, come check this out?" He looks at the crowd, thinking that all these idiots could had help the driver instead of just taking pictures, he decided to rush over to check out if they were ok.

'I finally found you.' He heard a female voice in his head, he looks around wondering where the voice was. He climbs up to see if the driver was ok but Nagata starts the truck and drags Lelouch inside the truck.

{Stop the vehicle! Stop and surrender at once!} one of the pilots ordered the them.

"Now what are we gonna do? That's the army!" Nagata yells as he dodges the bullets.

"Have you forgotten? That's why I'm here." Kallen discards her hat and her jacket. She would then go in the back and heads towards the Knightmare's cockpit.

"Kallen?" Lelouch sees his friend and fellow friend. "What are you doing here?" He asks her.

"Lelouch? Why are you here? I thought that the master told you." She tells him as she begins to worry for him.

"I was on my way back to school but I'll explain that later. Do you have a radio I can use?" He asks her and she gives him the radio.

"Here. What are you going to plan next? I don't want to see a friend die here!" She says.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm going to do. For now, I'll radio you once you take care of the attack copters. Is there a Knightmare?"

"Yeah, they have an old Knightmare here and I'm going to take care of them."

"Good, I hope you know what you are doing." She looks at the ground, hoping her friend won't die. Lelouch senses her genuine concern and hugs her.

"Like I said; Don't worry. I plan on surviving this ordeal. And don't worry, I know I still owe you that date." He jokes as Kallen blushes from the remark since they had a pretty tight relationship.

"Shut up baka!" She says as she gets in her Knightmare frame.

'Well at least I know she's fine.' He sighs as he looks at his phone, wondering for his next plan. 'Better figure out what to do...'

Kallen's POV

After giving Lelouch my radio, I quickly get into my Knightmare Frame, an old generation called the Glasgow, an all red Knightmare that is still outmatched my the Sutherland. I hear the 3 attack choppers flying around as I used the command key to start up the Frame. Entering my code into the machine, everything checked out green and I peeked a small crack in the trunk of the vehicle I'm currently in. With a push of a button, I fired my Slash Harkan at one of the choppers, instantly destroying one. 1 done, and 2 more the bring done.

"A Knightmare!" The pilot screams as I jumped out of the truck.

"You fellas know what this badass motherfucker CAN do!" I pushed the right control stick forward as I pushed forward and aimed my Slash Harkan at the chopper on the right as 2 drop off ships came up.

{The rest of back off! I'll take this guy.} A confident male's voice orders his men to clear his path as I fired my Slash Harkans at him, only to have him block it with His! {I assume you dug that out of a scrap heap. An over the hill Glasgow is nothing compare to my Sutherland!} He charges forward me, {Not to mention an filthy Eleven who spurns compassion to our glorious EMPEROR!} He draws out his assault rifle and shoots at my left arm.

{Kallen! Both of us can't be afford to be killed! Run for it!} Nagata orders her but Kallen had some doubts because one of her friends is currently driving the truck while her other friend and fellow assassin is inside the the truck.

"But!" I try to say something back but all I heard was gunfire. I hope Nagata didn't get shot at, as I try to escape from the Sutherland but he caught up. I try to fire my left Slash Harkan but my controls are jammed. 'Damnit! Not now!' I try to find the eject button for the left arm.

{Second hand Chump!} He lunges at me but luckily I pressed the button I was looking for, firing the broken arm of Glasgow at the Sutherland in front of me. I managed to escaped while he was stunned and was covered in the smoke.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you is a new chapter for "Code Geass R1", thank you guys for checking out the last chapter and what you all thought of the story as well.**

 **Reviews:**

 **TTY7:** Sorry if I didn't know you were a lady XD I do apologize for that one. I figure a way to have each of the girls and what their role could shape into as the story progresses and who's gonna be loyal to who. For the pacing, it is one of those things I have been trying to work on for awhile now but hopefully I will get better as time goes on with the stories I have been writing on.  
P.S. Please continue on with Here We Go Again

* * *

 **The Demon's Awakening**

Lelouch's POV, Tokyo's old Subway lines. 2:10 P.M.

As soon as I told Kallen that little joke to her, I know she'll do fine but for now I have to worry on where I'm going to be. The Royal Guards are going to be everywhere for this poison gas because of the stupid idiot I call for a brother, Clovis. I place the radio Kallen gave in my back pocket for now as I do not want to lose a important item. Everything around me was dark, I checked my cellphone and only to find no reception, judging from the service and lack of lighting, we must be somewhere in the old subway lines, there heading somewhere towards the ghetto. As much as don't want to use Kallen as a tool, I need her to protect me, I hope that she places her trust in me.

Regular POV

Lelouch was pacing around in the truck as he had to think of a quick plan as the truck came into a sudden stop where he tripped and landed on his ass. "What the hell? An accident?" He looks around to see any damage of the truck but he can't as the whole truck was covered in steel.

{Here are your orders: The terrorist has stolen poison gas and they will use it against us. Your job is to find the container and neutralize the terrorist. They should be somewhere in the old Subway lines in the Shinjuku Ghettos. Once you found it, you'll report to us, the Royal Guards. You may have the title of Honorary Britannians, but you were born here in the Areas conquered by the Holy Britannian Empire. This is your opportunity to show your loyalty to Britannia!} The commander says as his soldiers were carried this act and searched through the Subway lines.

Lelouch was trying to figure a way out of the truck as the side door on his left opened up. One of the soldiers spots the truck and switches his radio on.

{404 here, I spotted the target.}

{Roger that, preparing for recovery.} One of the pilots says as the soldier spots Lelouch.

"Now I can get the hell out of here." He turns to see a soldier doing a 180 spin kick, hitting Lelouch's arms as he blocks the attack, sending him to the floor as the soldier grabbed his throat.

"That's enough mindless Murder!" He ordered as Lelouch struggles to get out of his grasp.

"I'm not one..." The soldier begins to choke him, Lelouch had no choice as he unwrapped his right hand, showing his hidden blade. He shows his strength as he slashes one of the soldiers goggles, almost causing some of the glass to come to his eye. "I'm not even one of them." He kicks him off of him., "If that's poison gas and it was made by Britannia wasn't it? Why not just obliterate Britannia!" He barks at the soldier.

'No way...' The soldier thought as he saw a familiar friend, "Lelouch, its me." He discarded his helmet as Lelouch was stunned to see his first best friend.

"Suzaku?" He couldn't believe that his best friend and fellow assassin was alive. "Why are you a Britannian Soldier? I thought you were dead." He says somewhat disbelief that his first friend is now a Honorary Britannian Soldier.

"Yeah...but why are you.."

"I'm not a terrorist." Lelouch says as the capsule then for some reason turns on, everything was showing sparks as Suzaku used his lower breathing mask to cover Lelouch, sending them to the floor. The capsule opens up but not showing a purple poison gas but a yellow orb around a beautiful girl with green hair and yellow eyes.

'What the hell?' They both thought at the sight of here, both were confused and wondering who this girl was.

With Kallen

After getting away from the Sutherlands that were chasing her, Kallen hid in the sewers as she used one of I.F.F to broadcast her signal to one of her friends. She finally got a break as she drink some of her water she had. She was looking through her radar and sees few Knightmare Frames around her but they don't see her or the antennae coming out of the sewers. She only thought of her friend and fellow assassin Lelouch.

'Come on Lelouch...answer me.' She got worried as she got a call from one of her friends.

{Kallen, you ok?} Her friend, Ohgi calls her through the radio.

"Yeah...almost got caught at the beginning and I almost got shot at but I managed to get out." Kallen looked through the radar and sees couple Knightmares by her.

{So are were we right? About the capsule?} Ohgi asks.

"Probably, I think it was the poison gas but who knows. I'm just wondering why they had a lot of guards for one truck, when we got the picture, there were multiple trucks but why was there only one?" Kallen begins to think of different reasons but couldn't find the right answer.

{And Nagata?}

"I don't know, last thing I heard was gunfire, I hope he survived." She says as she takes a sip of her drink that she kept. Her mind has been wondering if Lelouch is alright and why was he in that truck.

With Lelouch and Suzaku

With the two of them helping the girl in front of them, they all wonder what or who she is. They unzipped the zipper from her legs and arms to so she is able to move around.

"Tell me the truth Suzaku: Poison gas? This girl?" He removes the scarf that was covering the green haired woman's mouth.

"Hey this was all they told us in the briefing I swear." Suzaku response back as he unzips the woman's legs, freeing them until spot lights were on them as they see soldiers appear.

"Stinking Monkey...being an Honorary Britannian not excuse you." The commander was disgusted by Suzaku as he continues to stare at Lelouch and the girl.

"But sir, I was told this was poison gas!"

"How dare you question orders!"

'This is getting bad...Suzaku's superiors are going to kill us. That solider in the back left will be a fine target, that grenade has a good radius for them to get killed but if only I had a gun.' Lelouch thought carefully but can't find a good answer, he makes sure he had a good grip on the girl as he had a feeling something was going to happen.

"How ever in light of your excellent military work, Private Kururugi, take this gun and execute the terrorist." The commander orders him but Suzaku couldn't do it as Nagata wakes up and sees a picture of his family one last time.

"Death to...Britannia," He flicks one of the buttons and smiles as he would see his family again, "Long...live...Japan." With a push of a button, the truck exploded. Causing everyone nearby to scatter, Lelouch managed to escaped with the girl with him, some of the guards were killed but the commander and two others survived while Suzaku suffered a concussion.

Lelouch used this opportunity to run underground where some of the old workers of the subway lines used to work. They ran as far as they can but the girl tripped on a huge crack on the floor, Lelouch was stunned as he couldn't think everything clearly.

Later... 4:45 P.M.

"These damn Britannians!" Kallen shed some tears as she punched a Knightmare Frame with her own. She has been on her own for the past 2 hours, getting away from the Britannian Forces.

{Kallen, is the Knightmare still functional?} Ohgi asks her.

"Don't worry about that Ohgi! Just make sure you and the others get the hell out of here! The only ones that will be killed or captured are us in the resistance." Kallen turns off her radio from Ohgi and switches her code so Lelouch can reach her, hoping that he is still alive.

{Well well, if it isn't our Glasgow friend.} The confident male that was searching her spots once again and aims at her again but Kallen drives away as they begin this goose chase.

{Kallen it's me.} She hears Lelouch's voice, glad to know he was alright.

"Lelouch! Thank god your ok. What happen?" She had so many questions for Lelouch.

{I'll tell you about it once this mess is taking care of. A train is about to come by you in about 2.5 seconds right now. Jump on the train.} He orders as she did, the first Knightmare stopped the train as the second one behind him jumps onto the train, only to have 2 Slash Harkans destroyed the jumping Knightmare and he opens fire at the first Knightmare frame, which the pilot had to eject as the red Glasgow was charging right at him.

'How did Lelouch managed to get a Sutherland?' She looks up and the Sutherland that gave covering fire to her was gone in a instinct.

"Kallen!" Ohgi and the others rushes to see her.

'How did Lelouch managed to get a hold of Ohgi and the others?' She thought as she opens up her Comms.

"That voice said we would find you. Any ideas on who it is?" He asks her but she would have to give them lies to her best friend as she had to make sure the secrecy of the Assassin's is kept a secret.

{Are you the one in charge? For now you'll call me Zero.} They were confuse on the codename but Kallen had figure out why he chose the codename Zero. {I present you the cargo in the train. They are the tools for your victory.} They opened up the train and they were stunned: A whole cargo fest of Sutherlands fit for a small army. One by one each of them get into Sutherland and looked over everything, their I.F.F systems were all taken out earlier in the day.

'Seems Lelouch took care of that one favor couple years ago.' She smiles as they have a fighting chance against Britannia.

{Woman in the Glasgow, You'll be running as a decoy. What's your energy status?}

"About 30 minutes worth."

{Then recharge it. In 10 minutes I'll be giving your next objectives.} Lelouch says as he turns off his radio, the woman he saved was resting on his chest. He saw her took a bullet to the head but when he was about to leave, he saw her wound instantly regenerated and she gave him the one power that can change to world, Geass.

'I do not know whenever I should trust you, but you saved my life, I will be able to see my little sister again. I'm sick of a world that couldn't be change, everything I knew was a lie. I still can't believe this incredible power...is mine.' He thought as his left eye changed. 'I'll be the one who determines this world. I'll be it's judge, jury and executioner.' He smirks as he looks at his black chess pieces he found earlier. 'This is gonna wear me out...but regardless, I need determination to succeed.' He looks at the radar with the enemy units displayed on the board.

Earlier, 4:23 P.M.

Lelouch managed to find a exit with the girl he rescued earlier. He saw some of the remaining Royal guards at the exit as they shot a little baby, one bullet silence the baby forever. He couldn't believe that they killed a innocent baby, he wanted to make sure they didn't spot him but with one ring of his cellphone changed everything.

"What was that?" The commanding officer asks as he signaled one of his men to search to where that noise came from. Two of his men searched by the body and the other 2 went by stairs.

"Freeze!" The both yelled as they dragged Lelouch out of the stairs and pushed him by the wall, the 2 soldiers that were by the dead bodies held the girl as she would witness the boys death.

"Well schoolboy I take it this wasn't a good time to skip class, your a Britannian but yet you would try to do harm to your country men." He lectured Lelouch as his 2 soldier point their assault rifles on him.

"He mustn't die!" The green haired young lady lunged herself as the bullet made connect with her head, seemingly kill her.

"You shot her..." Lelouch kneeled down as she drew out the blood out of her hair.

He commanding offers sighs as their main objective is now a failure with the results of them killing her on accident, "Our orders were to bring her back well nothing can be done now." The commander looks at the dead girls body and looks back at Lelouch, "Well tell our superiors on how she was tortured to death by the time we found the terrorist hideout, most of the terrorist here were killed in the crossfire. What do you think about schoolboy?" He smirks confidently as he thinks he has this won.

'I can't believe this...this girl died to protect me...but now I'm about to die without doing anything in my life. Everything is about to be taken from me again, first my mother now this...' Lelouch couldn't believe his life was about to be taken away but he felt a hand grab him.

"You don't want it to end here do you?" He heard the girls voice again as he couldn't believe it, "You have appear to have a reason for living. If I grant you a wish, a power. Would you go on living? I propose a deal, I'll grant you this power if you grant me my one wish. Do you accept?" She said very clearly to him as he had no choice.

"I accept the terms of your contract!" Lelouch said as he returned back to his body as he felt a power in his left eye, he slowly stands up, covering his left eye. "Say...how should a Britannian who defies his own country live his life?" He asks them as the soldier were confuse.

"Are you some radical? Huh?" He pointed his pistol but he felt fear in his body.

"What's wrong? Why not shot? Your opponent is a schoolboy or have you finally realize the only one who should be killed are those prepared to be killed..." He lowers his right hand, revealing his new eye that has a bird sigil in the center of his eye, his new power, Geass.

"What's happening here?" The commanding officer started shaking.

"I Lelouch Vi Britannia command you...all of you: Die!" He orders all of them as their eyes showed a red ring around their eyes.

"Hehehehehe Happily your Highness!" He pointed his pistol on his neck as did the others, "Fire!" He shot his neck as did the others, blood spewed everywhere including some on Lelouch's cheeks. He came to a realization that he ordered them to kill themselves, he couldn't believe it. Once he started to think clearly, He smiled evilly as this power can change the world.

"Well then." He would have a smirk on his face as he walked towards the took off one of the officers right hand and puts it on. He takes the commanding officer pistol and conceals the pistol in his back pocket as he checks on the dead girls body one last time, as he was about to leave his eagle vision showed her that she was alive, surprising him. "Hey...I know your alive, so you can stop playing dead." He said to her as she opens her eyes.

"Seems my trick won't work." She said dead pan, "How did you know I was alive?" She asks of him.

"I didn't know until the wound you got on your forehead started to regenerate. That made me believe that you have some sort of power that can instantly regenerate wounds." He stated to her and continues on, "When I made that contract with you, what does my bastard of a father have to deal with this? The Ragnarok Connection?"

That gave her some idea on who he might be, "So your the former prince of Britannia that was considered killed during the war. Who would have thought that the long dead heir would want to kill his own father." She smirks as Lelouch shook his head.

"You sure are different..uh..."

"You may call me C.C or C2. It doesn't matter to me."

'C.C?' He thought, " C.C. isn't really a name." He argued as he felt a rumble in the ground, "Get down until I say so." A Knightmare Frame, a Sutherland comes rushing in as C.C. plays dead.

'How could all these Royal guards be killed?' The dark skinned woman looks at the dead bodies of the Royal guards but her eyes catch a student in blood still alive as she turns on her comms, {What happened here boy? And what's a Britannian Student here?} She orders as Lelouch didn't answer her, {Are you deaf? Answer me or else!} Lelouch was disgusted as she shot couple bullets above his head.

"I order you to come out! At once!" His left eye changed to his geass but to no effect.

"Who the hell you think you are to order me around." She mumbled to herself as she was wondering who he was.

'Looks like I need direct eye contact.' He thought as he raised his hands, appearing to surrender, "My name is Alan Turner, My father is a duke." He says to the woman in the Knightmare Frame. 'Can't pass up an opportunity like this.' A smirk appears on his face as he knows no one couldn't resist this.

'Nobility?'

"My I.D. is in my left breast pocket, once you confirm my identity, I'll need your protection." He says as the woman gets out of her Knightmare Frame and points her pistol at him.

"Stand right there, I'll take out your I.D." She orders as Lelouch activates his geass on her.

"Now then, hand over your Knightmare to me and I want some answers." He orders her as she is now under the powers influence.

"Very well. The password is XG21GD4." She tosses the keys to him as he catches the keys.

"Good. Tell me your name." He orders.

"My name is Villetta Nu, I'm a member of the Purist Fraction of the Military."

"And what do you wish to achieve during your stay in the Purist Fraction?"

"I hope to attain the status of Baroness for my generation as I am not from a Noble Blood."

"You wish to attain that title in order for your descendants would have a status in the world." She nods, "Become my mole in the Military, you will get a call from me and once you here the word out of my mouth 'Baroness' you'll know it's me and you'll delete the number every time I call."

"Understood." She nods.

"Good now go back command post until I give you that call."

"Understood." She says as she goes back to the command post. C.C. gets up from playing dead as she puts her arms around his neck.

"Seems your getting good use of your power." She says in a playful manner to which Lelouch didn't seem mind too.

"I'm still trying to figure out this power you gave me in the first place." Lelouch says as he gets into the Sutherland with C.C.

Back to 5:10 P.M., Lelouch's POV

Seems everything is going as plan, Kallen is doing excellent as usual as well as her comrades in the resistance. Each of the orders I issue are going perfectly well, they shot the Knightmare that were chasing Kallen within 23 seconds. A I.D. Signal is also a double edge sword as I looked at the Knight. They should each follow my instructions as I plan on winning by taking out the King: Clovis.

"P5 ready?" I ask P5 (Tamaki) but all I hear is his rambling. This guy could be the idiot in the group. "P1, P4, P7: Move a 100 meters to your right and fire your Slash Harkans towards 3'o clock." I ordered them as I looked into the feed through my phone, the results were carried out perfectly as I get a call from the master. "Yes master?" I said.

"I take it that the smoke I'm seeing is your mess?" She asks as I shook my head.

"No, that idiot of a brother of mine Clovis's work. I'm simply going to take care of this mess." I said as I looked at the radar in front of me, trying to figure out the proper gameplay for this game I'm putting my life in.

"Good. Make sure that you get a piece of his blood on a feather in your bracer. You know it is traditional since the middle ages during the Crusade Era." I took a big breath as I have a feeling she knew I was in this mess.

"Alright but answer me this: How do you know I'm in this war-torn Shinjuku Ghetto?" I asked.

"Yes, that phone of yours gives me the location and so does Kozuki's. And don't worry it doesn't record your conversations." She jokes around as she always does back then when Kallen and I first joined the Creed.

"Sometimes you need to stop with the teasing Alexis." I scratched my head in frustration as I heard her laugh through my phone.

"You need to relax sometimes Lelouch or should I call you Lulu? I heard that from a certain orange haired teen who had a huge crush on you." She continues to my annoyance.

"Shut up." I hung up as I continue to hear laugh. I had to make sure that I survive this all out war here in the ghettos, every move counts.

Regular POV

Lelouch did made every move count as one by one, each of Clovis's forces was destroyed or was taken out. Clovis had to changed their codes as they think they were getting intercepted about 4 times and this would be a 5th time.

"R2: Fire anchor." Lelouch pushes the Rook forwards, "B7: Use U.N. Ordinates." He places the Bishop close to Rook, "N-Group: You'll continue your advance." He places the Knight next to the Rook. Each of them worked out perfectly as the Sutherlands he retrieved from the train earlier.

As Clovis could only see his forces get destroyed by one man but who knows if it was just one man. "We have to use Quincy Squad." He said as the fat man next to him disagreed with him.

"But Milord, that'll break the encirclement." Bartley argued. Lelouch was twirling his Black King around his left thumb.

"Now then, the enemy has 5 options: Their move." He muttered to himself as he waited for his brother to make his move.

"Reinforced the breach with some of the units guarding me. All that we know is that the enemy is somewhere here." Clovis pointed the middle of the grid. The Knightmares and some of the tanks were moving as one man sees this bizarre move.

'Who ordered them to break formation?' He thought from the sight of them.

"Thats the stupidest move I have ever seen." Lelouch shook his head in disappointment as his brother sealed his fate, he turns on his radio and reaches Kallen's code. "Kallen, do you have a area map?" He asks.

{Yes, I have a map of the old map but theres no current landmarks." She was wondering what was going through his mind as she sends the map to his phone.

"It'll do." Lelouch says.

"Alright, send in Birts and the others."

"Mission number 3."

"Concentrate on our forces there, surround them!"

"Is everything prepared?"

"Finish them off." Clovis smirks as _IF_ he was going to win but Lelouch had the confidence he has this won. With a blink of an eye, the center dot is gone as Clovis couldn't believe it. Lelouch's units were underground as Lelouch says,

"With this, I call check." He places the king down, Kallen's Knightmare uses the right Slash Harkan on a old support column, sending all of Clovis's units down. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! My plan work! I can do it! I can! I can defeat Britannia!" He places his left hand on his face as he couldn't believe it. His smile grew as he knew that he was willing this fight against his half-brother.

He knew Clovis isn't the most skilled at being a leader or even a chess player. He was more of a novice compare to him and would often make mistakes at every corner during their time together at the Aries Villa before Lelouch's mother, Marianne VI Britannia, untimely assassination, which would also cause his sister, Nunnally, to go blind from seeing her mother's lifeless body on top of hers as well as her legs being shot and causing her to be a cripple.

'With everything turning to my favor, all I need is _that_ opportunity and this battle will be over.' He plays around the black king chest piece around his fingers, 'This is what I was made for and I will be the one to destroy the old ways of Britannia and change everything for the better. I will use this incredible power of mine to make that world Nunnally and I both dreamt about.' He sets the black king in front of him and stares at the monitor, seeing all the remaining KMF's still on the board, 'Sorry girls but this is the path I was meant to take.'

End of Turn


	5. Chapter 5

**The White Knight of Death**

5:30 P.M. Camelot Mobile Base

"You sure he's alright?" A teen girl asks her superior. She has blue eyes and blonde hair, preferring to wear her hair down with a simple red bow in it. She's wearing a standard uniform that consist of a white dress shirt with a green tie, a brown suit with black lining and has a red ribbon that is tied behind her hair. Her name is Minako Aino, a childhood friend of Suzaku Kururugi and the former prince of Britannia, Lelouch Vi Britannia.

"Yes I'm sure Minako. His vitals are in stable condition." A woman with purple hair and silver eyes replies back to her colleague. Her name is Cecile Croomy, Minako's superior.

"Besides there isn't any blood besides the bruise he now has." A man lavender hair and greyish-blue eyes. He is usually seen wearing a green turtleneck with a lab coat over top of his shirt. He wears both black pants and shoes and has very large glasses covering most of his face. His name is Lloyd Asplund, the current head of the Camelot Division, under one of the current Prince's of Britannia.

"Learn how to be a bit sympathetic Lloyd." Cecile replies to the unusual scientist.

While the two would continue with their bickering, this would cause the unconscious teen to wake up.

"W-what's going on?" He slowly asks the group and recognizes one of them, "Minako?" His vision started to come back to him and sees his long time friend.

"Suzaku! Thank Kami that your alright!" She immediately hugs the brown haired teen and is relived to see that her long time friend is still alive and kicking.

"Mina...your...hugging...me...rather...tightly..." He says in between breaths as Minako was hugging him to death.

"Oh, so sorry Suzaku. I forgot that your a bit hurt." She apologizes to the teen as he turns attention to Lloyd and Cecile.

"This is what saved your life Private Kururugi." Cecile would show Suzaku a pocket watch that he kept, "It this wasn't in your breast pocket, you probably wouldn't have survived."

"Isn't that the same watch that watch that you say it's a 'lucky' watch?" Minako asks her friend.

"Yeah, its the same watch that I kept as a kid." Cecile would hand him the damaged pocket watch. "By the way, where are we exactly?"

"We're still in the Shinjuku Ghetto but around the Viceroy's G-1 base." Cecile response back.

"You Japanese believe that Gods live in living objects don't you?" Lloyd has been wondering about that as part of the Japanese culture or now as the Area 11 culture, "I swear I just don't get it."

"You probably just have to figure that one on your own Lloyd." Suzaku would look at the watch and wonders if this was still lucky enough, "What's the current situation?"

"The terrorist Eleven's released the poison gas but so far no survivors from the Eleven population." Lloyd stated to him.

"So far, we haven't found the perpetrators but hopefully soon we can end this unnecessary incident." Cecile says.

"By the way Private Kururugi, have you done any Knightmare simulation?" Suzaku would shake his head from Lloyds question.

"Unfortunately no Honorary Britannian's can pilot a KMF."

"Well supposedly you could." Lloyd would then show him a KMF key with a white lanyard.

5:45 P.M. Tokyo Settlement Ruins

Nothing but despair, gun powder in the air, lifeless bodies of the Japanese/11's run the ruin streets of the Tokyo Settlement. The members of the Resistance keep on attacking and defending their once proud land of Japan from the Britannian Military. Kallen's KMF's second energy filler is a quarter of a way drained due to running as a decoy for the past hour per Lelouch's orders on achieving victory.

Lelouch kept on looking at his map, hoping that the everything is clear for him to make his move. He's only couple blocks away from his half-brothers current location. Since his I.F.F is taken out and with his unit now gone rogue, he has the perfect position to execute his own brother. Even though it is his brother, Clovis has to right to destroy the lives of many 11's like the first pacific war that ultimately Britannia won from the advance machines, The Knightmare Frame. His master from the order wants his brother dead, sending a message to his former family.

'With everything going as plan, I need to get my stuff prepared.' He thought as he rolls up his sleeves and looks at his bracer, a traditional assassin's bracer, but Lelouch made a couple of changes. He places some needles around the bracer, mostly the tips carry a knockout sleeping medicine since they were trying to be hidden as in the 'legend' from history he learned from school. 'Suzaku should be entering the battle field real soon but who knows what KMF generation he has.' Lelouch rolls his sleeves back to normal.

He looks at Kallen's I.F.F's readings and shows that she's should be okay and he picks up the radio and calls her. "Kallen." He said through the radio.

{Yes?} She asks him.

"In a couple of minutes, a new KMF is about to enter the battlefield. He also happens to be an old friend of mine from the past.

{Wait you know this guy?} Kallen questions the raven haired teen, {Nevermind that. Just make sure that none of us get killed in this!}

"Just say that you spot an unknown KMF, they'll begin to wonder who do you know." He suggested to his friend and ally.

{Alright, you better explain to me how did you get in that truck with that capsule.} She kinda yells but knowing Lelouch, she calmly adjusted her voice.

"Don't worry I know. I explain on our 'date'." He air quoted the word 'date' and she would get the idea since they previously 'dated' couple of times for their missions they went on together.

{Sometimes, I wish you don't have to say the word 'date'.} Kallen actually hated the word 'date' since she hates Lelouch's school persona, known for his cool, smart and the girls in their school call him as 'the most sexiest' 'the most handsome young man' in the school but that was nothing but a mask Kallen knew too well during their training together.

"Well what do you want to call it then? Ain't my fault that master made us partners in this." Lelouch argues against Kallen.

{Whatever, just get back to your Zero voice and kill that Sonvabitch.} Kallen turns off her radio angrily and Lelouch just shakes his head.

Lelouch sighs and focuses on the task at hand, getting closer to his half-brother's G1 base. 'With my brothers men dead or consider 'lost', my task at hand is almost complete. Only one is left standing, the Camelot.' He takes out his phone and looks through the files he collected through hacking into the Britannian SND department. 'KMF 7th generation: Lancelot. 4x slash harkens, 2 unknown sword prototypes and one rifle being created per the wishes of the royal prince, Schneizel El Britannia...wait, my brother founded the Camelot? And funded the project?'

Lelouch begins reading more and more on the Lancelot project his older half-brother did. Schneizel spent almost half a million dollars to a million dollars on resources and other expenses needed for the Camelot unit.

'Seems Schneizel has his hands on this but most keeps his work shrouded in secret, mostly likely that they'll use their templar influences and pull some strings to get one of us to turn on our brethren. Now the question is who?' Lelouch beings to think of possible suspects but for now he's mostly trying to think of trying to get close to his brothers G1 base. C.C. was mostly laying her head on Lelouch's chest, sleeping and recovering from the headshot. He tries to call Kallen about 5 times until he decided to use his cell phone and dials in her number.

{What do you want now?} She angrily asks him.

"Your about to run into that KMF that is a 7th generation unit."

{You already told me this! Why repeat what you've just said!?} She yells at him

"That unit has weapons that might kill you, Look as much as you despise me as my student persona, but as your partner in the order, I want to see you alive and well." She faintly blushes from the remark but she felt sad that it was just mostly because they are just partners. "Even with the masks we wear Kallen, I know the real you: You are a kind, beautiful and passionate about being Japanese through our communications throughout theses years I've known you." Her blush became more clear on her side but Lelouch can imagine her blushing from what he just said. "You've joined the Creed to see the day the Templar order is done and you've avenged brothers death. I've joined the Creed to end that bastard father of mine you already now. Please, I do not want to lose someone that I'm 'close' with." he admitted which made her blush more red then a cherry.

{Did...did you just admit you don't want to lose another...}

"Yes, I admit I don't want to lose you Kallen. Once this fight is over, on our 'date' I'll tell you. Please don't die on me, alright? And sorry if I seem out of character." He half heartedly joked since he doesn't all this mushy before.

{Don't worry, I'll be alright. At school, meet me on the rooftops when I'm not 'sick'.} She smiles since even though both didn't like each other, they both seemed to be drawn to one another, she shook it off.

"By the way, I'm sending you some data that I've managed to hack into. You'll be surprise on this particular data." Lelouch ends the phone call as Kallen looks into the data he sent her, Templar meetings, the location of the order and Kallen's introduction to the Templar order...wait.

'What the hell?' She scowled angrily, why was her name in the templar data base. 'I don't recall anything like this? Wait...dad.. Dad is a templar member! Why didn't I see this?!' She places her hands in her hair, wondering what she has to do...defect to the templar order due to the wishes of her father or disinherit her rights to the Stadtfeld legacy.

With Suzaku, Couple of minutes before

'Seems everything is going good.' He thought as looks through the HUD system on the top screen, energy filler status on the corner part of the HUD. Green light is a go. Suzaku gets out of the demo system and puts on his pilot suit and headset.

{Suzaku, can you hear me?} He looks at the monitor to see one of his superiors, Cecile.

"Loud and clear ma'am." Suzaku replies through his headset and continues to type in his access codes to the KMF from the computer in front of him.

{We have the green light on this mission. You're to make sure to finish the violence between our forces and the resistance. With this 'leader' of the resistance gaining the upper hand, we have to destroy the Sutherland's.} Cecile issues the orders given by the imperial prince and Viceroy of Area 11.

"Right, how many units are there?"

{About 20 Sutherland's and 1 Red Glasgow. The Glasgow in particular seems to be a very skilled 'knight' apparently as he or she is able to beat 8 or 9 of our units. Be careful.} She warns Suzaku as he nods and prepares for ambulances began clearing the way as Cecile made the announcement.

"Hey miss Cecile, did you checked that 'thing' I asked you?" He asks her as Suzaku was adjusting the patting on his ribs.

{The chances are most unlikely, but we'll keep an eye out. Also the KMF you are about to get doesn't have a ejection seat so please don't be reckless.}

"Don't worry, I won't be that reckless." Suzaku walks up to his KMF and the black sheet covering it falls down, revealing his KMF, "Thats it?" He looks up and see this new 7th generation KMF.

{Yes, the advance weaponry made by the special core, Lancelot. The first 7th generation Knightmare Frame.}

{Well Suzaku, if you're ready, please make your way towards the cockpit.} Lloyd instructed the young teen as Suzaku followed as instructed.

{Starting initial start up phase 1 to phase 20.} Cecile orders through her headset, the plugs attached to the KMF begins to disconnect, {Equipping energy filler to main source.} She looks at the corner left of her screen and sees 100% energy status, Core Luminous start up about 50% , {Initialing deviser system.) Suzaku enters the cockpit of his unit, plugs his key in, entering password and user. He takes a deep sigh and grips firmly on his handles.

"So far everything is going as plan." Lloyd grins as he sees the data flowing into his computer. Suzaku enters his data on the bottom of his main screen. Once entering everything in, Lancelot is ready for launch, Suzaku smiles a bit as he felt 'useful' in his mind since while in the Creed's order, he really wasn't effective as he wanted to be but gaining access to points that seem to be a fantasy, everything felt in his life now good. The engines and the core Luminous begins changing colors going from a purple-ish color to a bright red. The Landspinners Propulsion system activates and lands firmly on the ground.

"Lancelot...activate boost!" He says as he takes off in a flash, Lloyd and Cecile, along with the other crew members fall down from the massive wind pressure. Lloyd laughs hysterically. 'Wow...this is way better the demo...' He mutters in thought as he felt the pressure hit him on the side of his bandaged ribs. Once he enters the ruins of the Tokyo Settlement, he took out most of the resistance in a mere of 3 minutes.

Ruins of the Tokyo Settlement 6:12 P.M.

While looking through his map on his HUD, Lelouch couldn't believe that the new unit managed to take out most of his pieces on the scowling, he tries to think of a solution until he gets an unexpected call.

"What is it?"

{My Lelouch, I didn't expect you to admit your feelings for our fiery red-head.} It is actually one of his former friends when Lelouch was still part of the Britannian Empire as the 11th Prince, Michiru 'Michelle' Kaiou/Spancer, joking him as he shook his head and sighs.

"Look I don't have time for this, I'm in the middle of a war zone here. If you have something rather important, say it now." He is getting tired of her antics ever since he joined the creed.

{Your no fun Lulu, well my sources in the E.U. managed to infiltrate one of the facilities, under the code name: W-0. A recently build young group of children, teens and young adults under their own Jurisdiction but still takes orders of the E.U. One of the military officers is one of us, Leila Malkal.} She explains as she sent Lelouch her info.

"Leila Malkal, a former Britannian Noble who had a disagreement on the system and exile to the E.U." He mutters to him out loud, "How did you managed to meet her?" He asks her.

{Leila met with an old friend of mine before you joined us. She's been working through the ranks there and is now a one of the C.O's of the W-0. You'll meet her soon enough, Lelouch.} She smirks since she had a feeling that they've met before.

"You know, I can tell your smirking on the other line. Yes, I met Leila when we were both kids and she was my suppose 'fiancee' but when her family disagree with the system here, she was exiled of the homeland and she now resides in the E.U. now. Who would had thought she was already in the Military before me." He chuckles to himself as Kallen calls him, "I have another incoming call, talk to you later." He hangs up and answers her call, "Yes?"

{Why was my name mention in the info you sent me?} She sounded very pissed off and Lelouch sighs.

"Well for one thing, your father has some influences on the high society. The high and mighty all look down on the weak and defenseless. I will take all the power that bastard hold against us and the others. Even if you're against this but we need to get rid of your father. We either have to kill him.-"

{You will do no such thing!} She yells through her phone at Lelouch, who had to make sure his ears are bleeding from her yelling.

"I wasn't done yet. We either have to kill him or remove him from power by a different method. I know you don't have a close relationship with your father but you still want him in your life. I'll tell the master that you don't want to lose your father, alright?" Hearing her sigh at the other end of line, she accepted his proposal. "Right now, you might want to get out of here and get to your friends, the new 7th gen. KMF will be trying to find you." She nods and looking at her energy filler status, her unit will be pretty much useless at 10%.

{When are you going to take care of that bastard brother of yours?} She asks him.

"Right now. His personal guards are all spread out and trying to find the resistance's hideout and I want you to make sure that they survive. I might need them and your help of course." He chuckles as did Kallen, they both know each other very well and she could trust him but there were some secrets both each other are keeping away from each other.

{Alright, I'm heading to Ohgi and the others now. I'm sure that they are in the hidden locker room couple blocks away from me. I'm heading there on foot.} She ends the call and starts running west of her position. He sighs in relief that that there are only couple soldiers around his brother's G1 base, taking off his student uniform and carefully getting out of the Sutherland without waking up the green haired beauty, he changes into the one of the Militaries uniform. Making sure that they don't spot a small cut on his cheeks, he wears one of the bandanas in his uniform. He puts on the Helmet and a pair of black shade sun-glasses.

'Good thing that woman had a change in clothes but I didn't think she'll wear a men's uniform but I wonder why she has it though.' He thought as he looked over the name on his left chest 'Rodriguez' was the name. He walks over to the G1 base and sees one of the armed men surrounding the base.

"Oi Rodriguez, it's your turn to check on the prince." One of the men steps aside and Lelouch continues to walk to the base. Most of the royal guards that were with Clovis were all gathered in the break room when they spotted him.

"Oh Rodriguez, I didn't expect you to be here." One of the royal guards said as Lelouch removes his glasses and activates his geass.

"I need all of you to do a favor for me." He asks kindly and his geass activates and they are all now under his control.

"Yes?"

"Equip a silencer on your pistols and kill yourselves." He orders and they all nod.

"Yes, your highness." They all said and took out their pistols and put on their silencers and they all killed themselves. Lelouch continues to walk towards the Con, until he sees Bartley, he activates his geass.

"Sir." Bartley turns his head to see Lelouch "Can I ask you something?" he asks his 'superior' and his geass takes effect.

"What can I do you for?" Bartley asks.

"I need you to pretend you don't see me and don't acknowledge my existence, please get out of the G1 base please." Bartley nods and walks towards the exit. Lelouch smirks and takes out his pistol. He turns off the lights and grabs his half brothers attention.

'What the hell?' Clovis thought and he tries to find out what was going on until he finds a red dot on his head.

"I wouldn't move if I were you. One wrong move and I'll blow your head off." Clovis scowled, knowing that he'll die if he doesn't do what the man with the gun.

"What do you want?" Lelouch smirks as this is check.

Hidden Locker room

Kallen managed to find the room where her friends are without getting spotted by some of the remaining Britannia Forces. Hiding the blade from her bracer to her boot, she wanted to make sure that they don't find anything out since she is suppose to keep the secrets of the Assassin's Creed hidden from everyone except those who are aware such as Lelouch and the Templar Order.

Knocking the door a couple of times in a form of a hidden message, the door opens and Kallen runs in so that the I.F.F.'s don't pick her on their radar. Ohgi sees his friend and quickly runs up to her.

"Kallen!" He yells as she turns her head to see her friend. "Glad to see you're alright." He smiles.

"Yeah, I'm glad to see you guys alive and well. I take it Tamaki and the others are here as well?" He nods, "The Britannian Military is going to keep on finding us if we don't keep on moving." Kallen would explain the situation to her friends about the 7generation KMF that just obliterated them.

{Attention all forces!} They all listened to the words of the prince of Britannia, {Cease fire at once!} They were all surprise to hear those words, both Britannian Military and Japanese alike all wonder what was going through the mind of the Viceroy of Area 11. {I, Clovis, 3rd prince of Britannia and royal Viceroy of Area 1, here by command you: All forces are too all cease fire at once! You will also cease destruction of any buildings and properties! All casualties, whenever Britannian and 11's are here by to be treated equally without prejudices! In the name of Clovis La Britannia, you are here by ordered to cease firing at once! I shall not allow anymore fighting!}

Kallen and the others couldn't believe that the prince and Viceroy of Area 11 tells his soldiers to cease firing at them but Kallen knew who the person was that ordered Clovis

G1 Base, 6:45 P.M.

"Are you satisfied?" Clovis angrily asks the men pointing the gun at him.

"Very well done."

"And what should we do now?" Clovis rests his head on his left knuckles, "Should we sing a lively ballet or a nice game of chess?" He sarcastically asks the young men.

"Chess huh? That has a familiar ring to it." He said as he removes his bandana and helmet off of him, Clovis looks at him confusedly. "Don't you recall? We used to play together at the Aries Villa when we were boys but of course I would always win." Lelouch smirks in the shadows as Clovis now looks at him angrily.

"You...who are you?!" He scowls at him.

"It's been a long time big brother Clovis." Lelouch was into the lights, revealing himself to his half brother.

'No way...Lelouch.' Clovis eyes widen to see his little half brother alive and well.

"The eldest son of the late consort Marianne and 17th heir to the imperial throne, Lelouch Vi Britannia at your service." He kneels down to his brother, acting like he is a soldier. "I have return your highness, And I've come back to change the world."

End of Turn 3


End file.
